characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Fisher
Sam Fisher is the main character of the Splinter Cell series. Background Powers & Abilities: * Stealth skills: 'Sam is extremely stealthy, it's his area of expertise. He's infiltrated areas with world renowned security, such as the Cia * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''He's skilled with a self-defense system known as Krav Maga, which consists of a wide combination of techniques sourced from Aikido, Boxing, Judo and Wrestling along with realistic fight training. Attacks are aimed at some of the most vulnerable parts of the body; some can even permanently injure or cause death to the opponent and encourages avoiding confrontation/finishing a fight as quickly as possible. * '''Master Marksman: '''Sam is a very skilled marksmen, he is capable of shooting three guys the second they see him and can perform four headshots before the fourth victim even draws his gun Equipment * "'Panther's Claw" Karambit: '''A non-retractible blade, designed to be fast and fluid, used for hand-to-hand combat * '''Stun Gun: '''Shoots a sticky shocker that stuns the target, it has a cartridge and magazine size of 3 * '''Five-seveN: '''Sam's favourite weapon, a semi-automatic pistol that uses 5.7x28mm ammunition, made to pierce several types of body armour, it can be outfitted with a suppressor that makes it almost silent, A powerful listening device called the Tactical Audio Kit (TAK), Enhancing optic device called the Reflex Sight and Laser sight. It has a cartridge and magazine size of 20 * '''Mossberg 500: '''Pump-action shotgun that has laser sight * '''Crossbow: '''A non-lethal crossbow that fires non-lethal bolts. The bolts include: EMP chaffs, Sleeping Gas bolts, Sticky Shockers that knock out the target and Noise-making bolts. It has a cartridge and magazine size of 3 * '''4E SC-IS Prototype Pistol: A lightweight, semi-automatic pistol. It's outfitted with an internal suppressor, red-dot sight and uses 5.72x28mm ammunition. It can decently penetrate body armour. It has a magazine size of 18-20. * Beretta Px4 Storm .45: '''Semi-Automatic Pistol, it can be outfitted with red-dot, holographic, or laser sight and it is outfitted with a suppressor. It uses .45 calibur ammunition. It can be upgraded with speed and armour piercing. * '''D50 Desert Eagle: '''Another Semi-Automatic Pistol. It's bad for stealth as it has no suppressor and high recoil. It's outfitted with laser or red-dot sight and can shoot .50AE and .357 magnum cartridges. * '''P228: '''A semi-automatic pistol with good accuracy. It's outfitted with a laser sight but no suppressor. It has a magazine size of 20. * '''SKORPION: '''A one-handed machine pistol that is outfitted with a reflex sight and has a magazine size of 20 but no suppressor. * '''MP5-N: '''A submachine gun which uses 9mm rounds and is outfitted with hollow point ammo, reflex sight and laser sight. * '''MP5-SD3: A variant on the MP5-N, this submachine gun doubles the zooming capability and has increased accuracy. * '''SC-20K M.A.W.S. (Modular Assault Weapons System): '''A prototype modular bull pup assault rifle, it has automatic and semi-automatic fire modes. It's outfitted with red-dot 1.5x reflex computer-assisted sight. It has several attachments. Feats Strength * Smashed a door off its hinges * Can lift a body of a fully grown man * With help, pushed a helicopter off a plane * Broke a urinal by smashing someone's head into it * Also broke a mirror and sink the same way * Punched a guy hard enough to break a piano keyboard * Bent a metal gate by slamming someone's head against it Durability * Got shot in the shoulder, carried on fighting * Endured torture * Survived two helicopter crashes Speed * With help, he was able to save the President by taking down five Third Echelon soldiers and their leader in one swift moment * Shoots one guy, a grenade in the air, and two other people in an instant * Reacts to somebody pointing a gun at him and punches him in the face before killing two other soldiers * Opens a door and reacts fast enough to disarm somebody who was already aiming at him * Evaded four snipers looking for him. * Can kill four different targets before the fourth even realizes what's happening * Overwhelmed an entire building of people, many of which had no time to react * Capable of shooting three guys the second they see him * Can shoot two different targets with two different guns in the same breath Skills * Recruited for the Splinter Cell program * Even before the Splinter Cell program, was a member of both the CIA and the Navy SEALs * Completed a training course so silently, his superiors didn't realize he had even started. * Carried out more than a dozen missions * Rescued his daughter from kidnappers * Infiltrated Third Echelon and the CIA * Single-handedly prevented a Chinese invasion of Taiwan * Foiled a terrorist plot to completely destroy the world's oil supply... all of it * Prevented World War III on multiple occasions. * Took down a corrupt Third Echelon and created Fourth Echelon * Possesses the Fifth Freedom; The legal right to break the law in order to uphold the greater good * Owns an elephant... apparently Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Splinter Cell Category:Military Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good